


The Ocean Has The Stars... And I Have You.

by Qu0t13



Series: Beneath the Waves [1]
Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Do Robots Dream?, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Isolation, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Two Simons, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu0t13/pseuds/Qu0t13
Summary: Sometimes... Simon dreams of the stars...
Relationships: Catherine Chun & Simon Jarrett, Simon Jarrett & Simon Jarrett, Simon Jarrett/Simon Jarrett
Series: Beneath the Waves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Ocean Has The Stars... And I Have You.

**Author's Note:**

> [Face plants into S.O.M.A late]
> 
> Sup hoes?
> 
> Consciousness sharing anyone?

⚝⚝⚝

The grass was soft beneath his feet, bare, the field endless and rolling and green, broken by a picturesque mountain range in the distance and a sprawling lake far closer but still a good walk away.

Simon had no interest in the lake, not to admire, despite it’s impossibly blue hue, or swim, he could tell just by looking at it that it was freezing, that and he had seen more than enough water to last him a lifetime and then some.

The breeze ruffled his hair, he had been letting it grow out just because he could, cool and refreshing, the grass beneath and around him swayed in time.

A smile crept onto his face as he closed his eyes and felt the fresh, clean air brush against his cheeks, when he opened his eyes he found himself standing in a endless green field punctuated by shy blossoms of yellow and blue and purple.

As the memory continued to bleed into focus more things began to appear around him, a tree here and there, a path leading to the lake.

Simon knew exactly where he was… 

It was far from home, a six hour flight west and an hour’s drive out of the nearest town.

There were more forests and fields and hiking trails out here then in the city… And while Simon couldn’t say he liked hiking all that much, or at least, not anymore… He could still appreciate the peace of a quiet forest once in a while…

“Simon!” A familiar voice called out, light and brimming with enthusiasm.

Simon turned to face the figure, familiar…

Shorter than him, pale skin, dark eyes, darker hair…

_ Familiar… _

Catherine walked through the grass towards him, her gate calm and composed, not quite a skip, she never skipped, but certainly sauntering.

Smug.

Self satisfied.

Something began to fester in Simon’s gut… Something dark and loathing and  _ burning _ as she approached.

Her arms came to loop around his shoulders and in an instant, the scenery changed.

Gone was the pleasant memory of a rolling field and rocky mountains and the pretty little lake of Simon’s trip to Banff he took with his mother to get his mind off Alison…

Replaced by a concrete jungle, flashing lights, loud noises and far too much…  _ Everything. _

Simon shoved her away, eyes wide and confused as he looked around.

“Simon?” Catherine spoke his name quietly, soft and firm all at once, as attention grabbing as it was soothing.

How long had it been since he heard his name with her voice?

“Simon are you alright?” She asked slowly, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.

Simon swatted the hand away viciously and Catherine took a hasty step back.

“Where the fuck am I?” 

His voice was  _ wrong, _ wrong in ways he couldn't  _ describe. _

There was no electric hum of the speaker unit he had grown so used to, it felt as though… As though he needed something in order to speak, but he wasn’t sure  _ what. _

It had been so long since he needed to breathe, the sudden  _ need _ for breath was foreign…

“Simon…” Catherine repeated his name cautiously.

“Simon I need you to calm down…”

She tried to approach him again, slowly, as if he was a nervous animal.

“Don’t… Touch… Me…” Something inside Simon burned, hot and painful as he struggled to speak, but there was nothing inside him.

“Simon- Simon you need to breathe!” Catherine said, her voice taking on some foreign edge.

Simon bared his teeth and hissed at her as his body slowly crumpled to the city street.

Eyes unfocused as he stared up at the red tinted sky.

The city lights and city smog blanketing the sky.

Only a pathetic handful of stars managed to peer through the haze.

And then Simon found himself falling up into that oblivion…

And back to himself-

“You’re alright…”

Simon seized, vicious and wild and immobile as arms and legs held him tight in place.

“Omi… Omi, you’re alright…”

Omi, Omicron, that was him,  _ him _ , that was the name they chose for  _ him _ because it didn’t make sense for both of them to be  _ Simon. _

Omi stopped flailing, the panic of his dream floating away as he registered his situation.

Tau was behind him- 

They settled on Tau for  _ him _ because Tau Site was what separated them in the first place…

“I was  _ there.” _ Omi said, his speaker crackling with distress and had he lungs, had he a throat, had he a mouth, his voice would be quivering and hiccuping with sobs.

“I was  _ there… _ Up  _ there. _ In the stars…”

Tau held him tighter… Unwilling to let go…

It wasn’t the first time either of them had dreamed of the stars...

“Did you see her?” He asked slowly, voice firm, unwavering.

“I did…” Omi admitted quietly.

Tau was silent for a moment.

It wasn’t the first time they had dreamed… And seen  _ her... _

“Did you kill her…”

“No…”

The dream, as the memory had, slowly began to bleed to the forefront of Omi’s consciousness.

“I wanted to…” He admitted.

“I think I would have… If I remembered how to breathe…”

Tau hummed softly, his hold on the smaller body loosening slightly.

“You should have stayed…” Tau murmured, his speaker buzzing softly just above Omi’s head.

“Up there… In the stars…”

_ “Never.” _

It was Omi’s turn to hold the other, wrapping his arms every way he could around Tau.

“I’m not leaving you…” He swore.

“Not again… Not ever…”

“This isn’t worth it…”

_ “You are.” _

Tau was silent for a moment, a thoughtful sort of silent…

“I’m not…” He concluded tiredly.

“You  _ are.” _ Omi insisted, “You are to  _ me…” _

Silence fell between them again… Deep and quiet save for the gentle purring of their robotic exoskeletons, their mechanical heartbeats ticking away gently.

“If…” Tau began, “If… You get a chance to stay up there… In the stars… You need to take it…”

“Not without you…” Omi objected firmly.

_ “With  _ or  _ without _ me.” Tau replied tightly.

“No.” 

“This isn’t a debate Omicron.” Tau snipped.

“If you get a chance to stay, you  _ stay. _ You  _ stay, _ and you leave me.”

“Would you leave me?”

_ “Never-” _

“Then I’m not leaving you.” Omi stated, stated, sound and doubtless as he tucked himself closer to Tau.

“I’m not leaving you…”

If Omi had a mouth, or a face, he would have smiled as Tau sighed in defeat, falling silent once again…

His mechanical heartbeat slowly, slowing, not stopping, just slowing as he slipped away into himself again…

Omi followed suit, safe and not warm, but safe…

They dreamed of nothing...

**Author's Note:**

> This is either going to be a one shot... 
> 
> Or it will consume the rest of our life.
> 
> Haven't decided yet.


End file.
